Forgotten Promise
by RinnyRinRinArmy
Summary: Len's got a normal life. At least, it was normal until new students transfers. Len's been having flashbacks of a girl and a forgotten promise back at his childhood and he begins to think the new student have something to do with it.


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**_

* * *

_**{Hey, hey, the next time we meet, I swear I'll be so pretty that you'll like me even more!}**_

* * *

_"Hwaa... Hwaaa!" I heard the sound of crying. A little girl's crying, someone whom I was very close with. I followed the sound, passing trees and grass. I thought it was a little bit silly, lost in the same hill we went to every day. But I searched for her anyways.  
_

_Then I found a deep hole, deep enough for someone my-sized to fall and get stuck. I doubted myself a little, thinking whether the person I was looking for was stuck inside or not. I ended up peeking down, realizing there was no harm in doing so. Sure enough, a pair of adorable, teary eyes stared back at me. "L-Len..."_

_"Honestly..." I mumbled, pulling her up. She pouted and stood in front of me, wiping the invisible dust off her dress. "Didn't you say you were manly and didn't need any help whatsoever? Not to mention you got lost in the same hill we go to every day! Every day."_

_"Hey, don't talk to me like I'm a kid!" She turned to me, pouting and crossing her arms at the same time. I noticed the bruises on her knees and face. Just how long was she stuck down there? I knew I should've went here right after they said she wasn't home today. "But you are a kid."_

_"You're the same age as me!" She said in her defense, crossing her arms. I sighed and ruffled her hair. "Sure,-"_

* * *

"The heck..." I yawned, rubbing my eyes. The heck was that dream. And I didn't get her face either. Her face... And her name... What are they? Oh well. It probably was just a little shred of my imagination. Now I'm imagining little girls like a pedophile? I really need something to do with my life.

"Good morning, Len!" My mother, Lily bursted trough the door. She threw a bucket of icy water at me. "Wh-What the heck?!"

"..."

"..."

"Oh." She put her hand on her chin in deep thought. "You're awake."

"Of course I am!" I said in my defense, covering my now see-trough pants with my blanket. Lily's eyes trailed off from my eyes to my, erm... Blanket and smirked. She had a creepy face while sneaking to me, trying to take the blanket from me. "Ara, ara... Len... What's that?"

"You pervert, Mom!" I said, blushing. I struggled to try to keep my blanket, but the thing was, Lily had arms of steel. Honestly, mothers aren't supposed to be like that! Soon enough, my blanket was almost taken, so I did some quick thinking. "G-Go make out with Dad or something!"

Bullseye.

Lily's face turned red as she let go of my blanket. She covered her face in embarrasment and started walking out of the room. As the door closed with a soft 'click', I heard her mumble, "How embarrasing..."

Me? Embarrasing? SHE'S embarrasing.

Should I take a shower? But I just got thrown a bucket of icy water! Doesn't that count as a shower? Do I stink? I smelled my armpit, and all I could smell was... Sheer awesomeness. So I decided not to take a shower.

I decided to simply change to my usual school uniform and head downstairs.

"Oh, Len!" Lily said, putting some eggs to my plate that already had a few strips of ham. I sat at my seat and began eating my breakfast. I noticed Dad wasn't in the room. "Dad went to work already." Lily said, answering my unasked question.

"You should become an esper, Mom." I joked a little, to which Lily responded with a giggle.

My mind trailed off to my little dream. It was blurry, and at the same time clear. I could also hear my own thoughts. As if they were a memory of mine, not a little piece of fantasy. I wish I could've seen her face. Or name. Or whatever. But that's if she's real. I wonder if I had a childhood friend.

"Yes, you had one." Lily said, burning toast-probably for her own breakfast. My eyes averted to the other side of the room. "Did I say that outloud?" I wandered outloud.

"I forgot what her name was, though." Lily continued, completely ignoring my thought. Or maybe she just didn't hear it. I wasn't the loudest kid in class. "However, she was very cute and shy. Both your Dad and I liked her very much and wished she'd become your bride in the future."

"H-Hey!"

"However, she moved away. Probably when you were around 11. You were really frustrated when she left. You locked yourself in your room for a really long time that we had to actually call a psychatrist to get you out." Lily giggled.

"... Were we really close?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lily said. She put her plate in front of me and sat down. I looked down on my plate and headed to the sink to wash it. Lily must have noticed I was somehow disappointed and said, "I'm sorry I'm not a lot of help. But remember what I said? She was very shy, so she looked down a lot, very hard for me and your dad to see her eyes or anything else."

Lily started eating her breakfast and soon enough it was awkward for me. I took my bag and quickly headed to the door. "Errr... Off I go~?" I said and without any reply I closed the door behind me.

* * *

"Good morning, Class." Luka-sensei went in and sat on the teacher's desk in front of class. Rinto yawned and stared into space, probably bored like sh*t. Rinto, after all, was really smart. A genius. He was just too lazy to do anything about it. Kaito, on the other hand, had a pathetic-no, hopeful look on his eyes as he started to focus at Luka-sensei... Or her boobs. Who knows? "Good mor-"

"Morning, My Darling Luka-chan!" Gakupo-sensei, our music teacher barged into our room. His face was shining. He took out a bag of eggplants and smiled. Handing over the bags to Luka-sensei, he said, "I see your boobs are as juicy as-"

*smack*

Luka-sensei hit Gakupo-sensei and he fainted. Luka-sensei threw his bags of eggplants out the window and put Gakupo-sensei's 'body' outside. She shut the door closed and again, stood in the back of the teacher's desk. "You never saw, heard, or smell anything. That never happened. Understand?!" She slammed the table.

"Y-Yes..." The entire class sweatdropped.

"Now that that's done and over with, we have a transfer student. Come on in, Rin!" Luka-sensei had an angelic smile on her face-making it hard for us students to believe what just happened earlier.

"Yes, Luka-sensei!" A cheerful voice answered. The door sled open. Rinto stopped daydreaming and paid attention to our transfer student. Kaito had a shocked look on his face with an epic nosebleed. Confused by both of my friends' reactions, I turned to the front.

A girl was standing beside Luka-sensei, smiling happily. She had beautiful aquamarine eyes that sparkled. Somehow, what struck me was how _familiar_ and _nostalgic_ it looked. Her soft, peachy lips that looked moist fit with her beautiful, fair skin. A tint of pink spread on her chubby cheeks, making her look even cuter. Her beautiful, sunflower-golden hair only reached her shoulders, but the sun made it shone amazingly. She had clips to prevent her hair from falling to her eyes. A giant bow was placed on her head, giving her a childish, energetic aura.

She was really cute. Both guys and girls had pinks on their cheeks. "K-KAWAII!" The class cheered.

"Eh?" The girl tilted her head innocently, making her even more cuter. The guys' face grew redder-if that's a word. Luka-sensei gestured for her to simply continue. Rin nodded and grinned. "Ohaiyo, minna~! My name is Kagane Rin and I'm new in town! Please treat me well!"

"All right. Any questions?" Luka-sensei said, probably also a little bit charmed by Rin. Some students raised their hands. "Okay!"

"Are you a half?" A girl asked. Rin shooked her head and showed a peace sign. "Both parents are from Japan, and I'm born and raised in Japan."

"What are your three sizes?" A random guy asked. Rin gasped and looked at her chest. It was _flat_. Her face grew red and she glared at the boy. She covered her boobs protectively. "Th-That's just really offensive! I-I'm still growing, you know!"

"All right, you perverted little psychos~!" Luka-sensei had an angelic smile on her face, regardless of what she just said. The guy who just asked for Rin's three sizes had a terrified look on his face. "Rin, go sit wherever's empty. Miyaku, I have a little present for you. Teehee~!"

"E-EH?! But Sensei, I was just-" Miyaku said. What he really should've done was begging in his knees for mercy. Luka-sensei acted as if he didn't say anything and dragged him out of the class. A scream was heard and I could've sworn there were _blood_ on the window.

I averted my eyes from the door and my gaze landed on Rin's. From the look of it, she was averting her eyes too. The moment our eyes met, her eyes widened a little. I just sat there in silence. I wanted to ask a lot of things, but I ended up like that. After a few seconds, Rin averted her eyes. What was that all about?

"Why don't you just sit at Miyaku's seat?" A girl asked, pointing at Miyaku's seat. It was a bit offending, since the seat next to mine was empty too. Maybe she was suggesting for Miyaku to sit there? "I-I can't do that! Miyaku's-"

"Miyaku will probably end up in a hospital and, no, Luka-sensei won't end up getting lectured since every teacher or staff here hates that little pervert. And of course, when he comes back, he can just sit next to Len." Gumi Megpoid, a girl at my class said, pointing at me. The class ended up in silence. "You just don't want to sit next to Miyaku." Rinto stated.

"SHUT UP!"

"... Are you sure it's okay?" Rin looked nervous, fiddling with her fingers. Gumi laughed and started walking next to her. She took Rin by the hand and literally sat her down at the chair next to her. Gumi put Miyaku's stuff next to me and smiled at Rin. "Of course it's okay!"

"I'm Gumi, by the way." Gumi handed her hand, to which Rin smiled and took. "That blue-haired idiot ogling at you over there it's called BAKAito-" "Hey! It's Kaito!" "You see that blond daydreamer over there? His name is Rinto, my, he looks like you! Also, that blond shota that has a lot of fangirls over there is Len. You can figure out the others yourself, I'm too lazy to."

"GUMI!" The students complained. One by one, they started introducing themselves to Rin, who welcomed them all delightfully. Our eyes met once more, but she quickly turned her gaze away again.

"All right, all right. Heh-heh. If you talk with her too much, you'll turn her into one of you." Luka-sensei magically popped at the class. She sneaked a glance at Kaito. The said blue-haired man roared in defense. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"So anyway, today is the day. I'll pair you guys up and you and your team-mate shall finish the puzzle as soon as possible." Luka-sensei ignored Kaito. She picked up her 'Teacher's Book of Fabulousness That Children Must Not Know' and began mentioning names one after another. Gumi got paired with Kaito, and the others, well, I didn't care enough to listen.

"-and lastly Len and Miyaku." Luka-sensei said. She looked at the class and put her hand under her chin. "Ah, yes. I ****** Miyaku earlier and he got ****** and of course Len can't do it on his own. Hmm..."

How the heck did it got censored?!

"Len, you're with Rin." I think I choked on air. Yes, I know that's probably not possible but how should I know?! I'm not the one writing this darn fanfiction, right, SKYE?! ... Crap, CRAP, _I'M SORRY I'M SORRY._

Then suddenly all was black.

* * *

My eyelids opened to see a pair of mischievous aquamarine eyes staring back at me. On a closer look, the owner of those eyes was frowning. It was the one and only Rin Kagane. "W-WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I screamed.

Rin slapped me.

It hurt.

I rubbed my now red-cheeks as Rin shh-ed. I looked around me. We were at the school's infirmary, yes, a good reason to shut up. But the only person there WAS US so the point of shutting up IS... Nothing! "WHY ARE YOU SHUTTING ME UP?! WE'RE THE ONLY PEOPLE HERE!"

"There you go again. Screaming with that high-pitched, girly voice of yours." Rin magically drank a tea that popped out of nowhere. She stood up and screamed back, "MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

I blinked. "YOUR VOICE ISN'T ANY BETTER AND I DON'T SEE BLOOD FROM YOUR EARS!" I screamed matter-of-factly.

"MY VOICE IS 10.000 TIMES MORE EPIC THAN YOURS AND IT WAS A METAPHOR, GENIUS!"

"Ha-ha! As if! And thank you." I smiled thankfully.

"Pssh! It's true! Also... Get the sarcasm, dumbass."

I blinked a few times. It was the first time a girl insulted me. A girl, insulting ME. ME, THE Len Kagamine! Master of Sexyness. The Man who A Lot of Girls Fell For! I stared in disbelief at the girl standing in front of me. The Rin Kagane who looked really, really cute and nice when she transferred suddenly turned into this... This _man-woman-thing_. Rin growled. "What's the matter?! No comeback? What a pussy."

"You blond beelzebub!"

"Cowardly scaredy-cat!"

"That's the same thing, you-Wait. Why, WHY am I a scaredy-cat?!" I defended myself, glaring at Rin. Rin scuffed. She crossed her arms across her chest turned away from my gaze, her bow bouncing as she did so. "Because, Len, after nothing-ABSOLUTELY NOTHING happened-except Luka-sensei announcing you and I will work together, you screamed, 'SKYE-SAMA IS AMAZING AND I SHALL NOT DEFY HER WORDS EVER AGAIN' and fainted."

All right. _1. DO NOT MESS WITH SKYE._ OR AT LEAST NOT HERE, FOR SHE CONTROLS MY LIFE-or at least here she does. 2. Oh, Rin. Silly, little, naive Rin. First name calling already? What, you're saying I kept calling her by her first name all this time?

...

...

SHUT UP!

"I had a good reason for that!" I defended myself. I came closer to her. Rin coughed. She had a bored look on her face, eyeing me full of disbelief. As if I was lying. Pfft. "Oh really?" She said in a tone that would make anyone want to punch her pretty, little face.

"Yeah, because it wouldn't be such a pleasure working with you to-" I was interrupted with Rin's horrified face. I curiously asked her, "Hmm?"

"Oh my gosh!" She turned, resulting in me facing her back. Rin quickly opened the infirmary door and dragged me with her. Before I could complain, Rin turned to me for a second and voiced her anxeity. "The puzzle!"

"Holy crap!" I ran faster than Rin. I started remembering various kids who got punished by Luka-sensei, like Miyaku did. They all ended up on hospitals. I do not want to end my youth like that. "MAYBE IF I GOT TO CLASS FASTER THAN YOU, LUKA-SENSEI WILL PUNISH ONLY YOU!" I blurted out my plan in panic.

"EEP NO! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE MIYAKU-SAN!" Rin ran even faster than me. She was like, 2 meters ahead of me right after she said that. Dang, that girl can run. However, she made a mistake. She turned to me and stucked out her tounge. "HA! Thanks for blurting out your plan, idi-"

"Len." Rin stopped. I took the chance and ran even faster than before. Rin's face flushed as she, again, screamed, "LEN!"

"...What?" I stopped, annoyed by her high-pitched voice.

"We were too fast and actually zoomed around the school more than once! Look, the classroom door is right behind where you were a minute ago!" Rin pointed out. I squinted my eyes to figure out whether she was lying to get me to lose, or, low possibilty, telling the truth. Sure enough, a metallic-looking, wooden door was seen. "Oh... yeah!" I said, sounding really stupid.

Rin walked to the classroom, which was like, 2 meters behind her. I ran, trying to get to the class faster than her. Rin noticed what I was doing and, too, ran. Everything was slow-motion suddenly and as both Rin and my hand reached the knob, we twisted it and screamed, "FIRS-"

*blink*

The whole class was in silence. Luka-sensei was in front, glaring at Gumi. I guess Gumi screwed up and was getting lectured by Luka-sensei. Rin and I took the chance to sneak into our seats.

I looked from my seat to Rin's. Wait, why is she even there? How are we supposed to do the puzzle like this?! "Hey, Rin!" I whispered. Rin looked at me. "Why are you there? H-How are we supposed to do it like this?"

"Why am I here?" Rin glared at me. "Why are you there?! We're doing it here!"

"No! We're doing it here!"

"No! Here!"

"What are you saying? H-E-R-E!"

"H-"

"Rin and Len." Rin and I froze at our acts. We were caught arguing. Gumi, who was lectured, took the chance to escape to the halls. Luka-sensei noticed, though, and ran for her right after she left. Which I guess meant Rin and I are safe. I felt my tie getting pulled so naturally, I'd look at who did. Well, it was the Blond Beelzebub. "Get. Here. Now. Stupid Shota!"

Scared of what she might do if I didn't, I moved to the seat next to her. Rin looked at me and smiled, slowly regaining back the image I had of her when she first came. Then she smirked.

Image: blown.

"All right. Now let's see what this puzzle is all about." I said. I turned to Rin. She looked at the puzzle and carefully thought about it for a minute. I thought she was just joking around, but then she lifted her hands and-

-the puzzle was done.

"W-Wow, Rin! This fast? You're amazing-eh, but then, why did I even have to move here?" I mumbled the last part quietly, afraid of what she might do if I said it loudly. I looked at the puzzle. It was a puzzle of a young man kissing a girl deep-"Wait, isn't this a bit inappropriate for us? I mean, we're-"

"Len." Rin glared daggers at me. I gulped and turned to her. She slammed the table hardly. It made a big, screeching noise-Tables aren't supposed to do that. Weird. Anyway, it made a loud noise. Thank God Luka-sensei wasn't there. "We're in high school."

"What, so you're-Wait, wait, wait-Maybe that's why you solved the puzzle fast. You like things like that, don't ya?!" I smirked. Rin's cheeks grew a bit pink for a second but it quickly returned to the way it was. "I-I do NOT! My brain just happens to be smart enough to solve an easy puzzle like that without much thinking! Oh, or is that simple explanation too much for your simple brain?"

Rin was the one smirking now. Gah, how does she turn the tables super easily like that?! Maybe she is a geniu-No, NO, NOPE, not falling for that. "Obviously my brain is too, umm... Genius-y to, err... Understand that!"

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever and 'genius-y' isn't a word." Rin had her lips tangled in soft smile, giggling. I felt my face heating up a little. Maybe this little man-woman is a bit-

"Hey, what are you doing, blushing like that?! You just thought of something perverted, didn't you?!" Rin's cheeks were a bit red, glaring daggers at me. See? Nope, NOPE, obviously a little devil inside and out!

"What are you saying, short, flat-chested little beelzebub who obviously haven't get puberty ye-"

Rin punched me and I was at the ceiling. How the heck can a girl-no, a man-woman-thing have so much strength to send someone as manly as ME high enough to reach the ceiling?

_Obviously, this... 'Rin'... Has a lot of sides to her._

After a few minutes, Rin pulled me down. Luka-sensei walked to in front of the class, Gumi nowhere to be seen. Guess she ended up like Miyaku.

"H-Hey, don't get the wrong idea. I simply pulled you down cuz' I'd get in trouble if Luka-sensei found you hanging like that. Got it?" Rin avoided my gaze, her cheeks flushed red. My frown turned into a grin as I scratched my not-itchy head. "Hai, hai. (Yes, yes)"

_But maybe it won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I can NOT help making another story Anyway, this story will not have a chapter 2 until I finish BILY which is 3 chapters away from being finished, to make that clear. Because I have too many stories. X_X _**

**_Anyway, follow and/or favorite it if you enjoyed, reviews helps me out a lot and I think I'm gonna start answering them X3. _**

**_Oh yeah, please check out my other stories, Just A Friend (a one-shot about unrequited love. It is said to be sad) and Sweet Words in The Middle of Death (a fanfic about forbidden love) _**

**_Until next time~ _**

**_Skye. _**


End file.
